Sun shades for automobiles are known in the art. For example, a commonly used product is a foldable sunshade that is placed against a windshield on the interior of a car. The sun shade is supposed to keep the interior of the interior of the car protected from sunlight. Thus, the sun shade may be used to protect the portions of the dashboard that are exposed to direct sunlight and/or to keep the car cool during hot weather.
Some sun shades of the prior art use suction cups to stick to the interior surface of the windshield. Others use straps or ties which attach to the rear view mirror or some other portion on the interior of the automobile. Before exiting an automobile, a user must press each and every suction cup firmly against the windshield or secure every strap such that the sun shade is properly in place.
The drawbacks to such sun shades are numerous. Firstly, the sun shades of the prior art are often difficult to apply, requiring a user to tediously ensure that the suction cups are properly stuck or the straps properly applied. Furthermore, the sun shades may not completely abut the entire surface of the windshield, thereby leaving gaps which are at the mercy of the sun's rays. Temperature and other conditions may cause suction cups and/or adhesives to become unstuck and unusable.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide the protection of a properly installed sun shade, with the convenience of automated or semi-automated operation.